


没办法，谁让我喜欢你呢

by shenqingqiu129



Category: my hero accadia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenqingqiu129/pseuds/shenqingqiu129





	没办法，谁让我喜欢你呢

【胜出】没办法，谁让我喜欢你呢  
1  
绿谷出久失忆了。  
这是爆豪胜己的第一反应。  
作为已经成名的NO.1的英雄Deku和NO.2的英雄爆心地，他们都已经是个成年人了，理应可以照顾好自己。  
但爆豪胜己不是这么想的。  
原因就在某天发生了一场事故，绿谷出久前去支援，却在事故被平息后不见了踪影。  
爆豪胜己一开始并不在意，尽管他还是有时会不自主的想起废久的身影，但他们已经半年没有见过面了，起初他以为废久只是有要事要去处理，匆匆忙忙没有告知媒体才落得“失踪”的名头。  
这样的想法只持续了两天。  
直到两天后，他发现穿着战斗服的绿谷出久蹲坐在他家门口，眼神清亮得像个孩子。  
一直低着头的绿谷出久在察觉到有爆豪胜己的来到后终于抬起了头，半年不见，他的脸还是圆圆软软的，皮肤白皙，脸颊上点着雀斑，尽管已经是NO.1的英雄了，却总是让人觉得他有些孩子气。  
绿谷出久抬起头，有些迷惑地盯着爆豪胜己红得发亮的眼睛。  
随即他问：“你是谁？”

爆豪胜己有点反应不过来，他的脾气瞬间就上来了：“哈？废久你他妈脑子坏了？”  
绿谷出久还是一副懵懵懂懂的样子：“我...我叫废久吗？那..那你是谁？”  
爆豪胜己感觉自己心里展开了一场二战，有喷火小恐龙在他的心里蹦蹦跳跳，还有原子弹炸开的声音在他耳边响起。  
废久他，失忆了。  
尽管心里火气大的不行，爆豪胜己还是忍着脾气把一脸傻样的绿谷出久捡回了家，边暗自生闷气边和他解释他的身份，他是怎么喊爆豪的以及他和爆豪的关系。  
草.....废久不愧是废久，连失个忆都这么麻烦。  
“....真是个废物。”想着，爆豪胜己忍不住骂出了口。  
尽管绿谷出久失忆了，但这也不影响他发达的泪腺，委委屈屈的小绿谷一边哭唧唧一边道歉：“对不起对不起对不起.....真的麻烦爆豪先生了....我一定会努力记起来的...”  
爆豪胜己被他口里的“爆豪先生”喊得火气直上，直接一个爆栗就敲了上去，没好气地吼道：“喊个屁的先生，给我他妈喊小胜！”  
“小...小胜....”绿谷还是抽抽噎噎的。  
爆豪胜己看着他哭得无法自己，心里的火气好像突然就被绿谷的眼泪给浇没了，他不禁想起童年时期那个跟着自己身后的小屁孩，眼睛发亮，笑容灿烂地喊自己“小胜”，以及中学时他也总是一直跟在自己身后，生怕惹火了自己让自己不开心，那总是带着一股孩子气的圆圆软软的脸，以及那里总是有自己身影的绿色眼睛，总是让人不禁就心软了下来。  
直到后来他们互相产生嫌隙，在深夜斗殴，他猛然意识到，这个以往一直跟在自己身后的废物，绿谷出久，他变了。  
以前明明怎么看怎么不顺眼的藻绿色头发，大大的眼睛以及还带着稚气的脸颊，中学时在自己眼里却莫名其妙变得可爱了起来，明明只配做一个自己的小跟班，却在雄英里站到了和自己等高的位置。想到这个，爆豪胜己就来气。  
为了逃避这种莫名的情绪，爆豪胜己总是尽自己全力去挖苦他，讽刺他，直到看见绿谷出久的大眼睛里被泪水溢满，他心里有一丝心疼的同时又充满了不可名状的满足感。  
什么嘛....不过是一个废物而已。  
一个只配仰视我的...废物。  
爆豪胜己不承认自己心里生出的那股莫名的缠绵悱恻的情感，他为自己对绿谷出久的异样感觉感到恶心，于是他一次次推开绿谷出久，一次次用语言刺伤他，一直将自己的异样情感掩瞒到了现在。  
而现在的爆豪胜己看着失忆了的，正在小声啜泣的，像个孩子似的绿谷出久，心里像是突然被羽毛挠了一下，酥酥痒痒，像是有植物在开花。  
绿谷出久还是在哭，但这次他问了一个很关键的问题。  
他哽咽着问道：“那...我和小胜，是什么关系？”  
爆豪胜己一时愣住了。  
该怎么说？难道要说“你个废物蠢死了，一想就知道我和你的关系差的要死，你只是一个被我天天欺负的废物，有什么资格和我谈关系？”这种话？  
看着绿谷满脸鼻涕眼泪，爆豪胜己少见的感觉自己开不了口。  
最后，他神差鬼使，但是很理直气壮地说：“还能有什么关系？你他妈——————”  
爆豪胜己停顿了一下，底气十足地继续说。  
“是老子的恋人。”

2  
“诶诶诶诶诶诶——————？？？”  
绿谷出久噎住了。  
他的脸迅速红了，可怜巴巴地低下头，再抬头偷偷看了一眼爆豪，又因为害羞而低下头，边害羞边碎碎念，来来回回盯了爆豪好几次。  
爆豪胜己更理直气壮了，他嗤笑一声，伸出手强行把绿谷出久的下巴掰起来，迫使绿谷出久的脸正对着他。  
他能清清楚楚地看见这张圆脸上尽是因害羞和不可思议而泛起的粉红色，那双闪着细碎光芒的眼睛里还含着些许泪水，平时的一张蠢脸在此刻的爆豪胜己眼里却有些可爱。  
爆豪胜己感觉自己脑子里有根弦崩了。  
“不会吧..我还是不大相信小胜会是我的恋人毕竟小胜一副好凶的样子怎么可能会喜欢我啊小胜你是不是在开玩笑啊等等等小胜你要干.....唔..！”  
爆豪的身体突然不受控制地动了，等他反应过来时，他已经堵住了绿谷出久边抽噎边碎碎念的嘴。  
用嘴堵住的。  
绿谷出久瞪大了眼睛，脸直接爆红，他想推开爆豪胜己，却强行被爆豪胜己扣住了后脑勺。  
废久的嘴唇很软，有点凉凉的，像果冻，这是爆豪胜己的第一想法。  
随即他感觉这种滋味很好，于是加深了这个吻，他扣住绿谷出久的后脑勺，将他摁倒在沙发上，啃咬着绿谷出久的唇瓣，舌头肆无忌惮地探进对方的嘴唇，进一步索取着那份柔软。  
有点甜，这是爆豪胜己的第二想法。  
直到绿谷出久被亲到快要窒息了，爆豪胜己才放开他，他像是回味一般磨挲着自己的嘴唇，不屑地笑道：“这就是证明。”  
在此之前他没亲过别人，此刻他仿佛突然无师自通，回味着绿谷出久柔软的触感，心里生出了一股莫名的期待。  
不对...他在期待什么？难道在期待他和绿谷出久未来的恋人生活？？  
爆豪胜己回过神来，他的耳根有些红，但还是松开了按在绿谷出久后脑勺上的手，凶巴巴道：“老子说是恋人就是恋人，你非要老子证明给你看？！”  
被亲到眼泪汪汪的小绿谷委屈地表示自己不敢再多吭声，于是爆豪胜己心安理得地接受了这个今天突然冒出来的“恋人”。  
两个人在沙发上沉默了一段时间，最终是绿谷打破了这份平静。  
“咕噜—————”  
绿谷出久的肚子不争气地响了起来。  
他眼巴巴地望向爆豪胜己：“那个，小胜.....我饿。”  
爆豪胜己没好气：“哈？饿了自己做饭去啊，你白长了一双手？”  
“可是我不会.....小胜太过分了。”绿谷出久把脸埋进手臂里，小声抗议。  
嘴上抱怨着，爆豪胜己还是起身去了厨房，撸起袖子洗好手，准备做饭。  
打好蛋清，先用低筋粉裹好猪排肉，锁住肉块上的汁水，再将鸡蛋清涂抹在猪排表面，随即抹上面包粉，以六成的油温将肉排炸熟后捞出控油，之后再以八成热的油温将猪排放入复炸一遍。  
蒸好白米饭，铺在盘子的下层，将猪排放上。  
再切好洋葱，把生抽酱油，料酒、白酒、盐、砂糖以及高汤熬成酱汁，淋在猪排与猪排下的白米饭上，香气四溢。  
等爆豪胜己端着猪排饭上桌时，绿谷已经循着香味飘到了桌上，开始大快朵颐起来。  
“唔唔唔唔这个好好次......没想到小胜还会做饭....”  
爆豪胜己一只胳膊撑着脑袋，看着绿谷满脸幸福的样子，嘴上说着“你这什么吃法，样子蠢死了”，却还是目不转睛地盯着他，想把所有的表情都收进眼底。  
什么嘛.....这个废久，蠢死了。  
他心里突然莫名来的一股悸动，这股感觉吓了他一跳，爆豪胜己感觉自己再看下去会出问题，于是没好气地甩下一句“我还有工作，你吃饭就自己去睡觉”就像是逃跑似的匆匆出了门。  
感觉像是在....逃避什么。  
哈？我爆豪胜己有生以来还会逃避？不过是一个废久而已，失忆前失忆后都是个废物，有什么值得自己在意的？  
真是见了鬼了。  
爆豪胜己的心情突然变烦躁起来，连出任务吊打敌人时下手都更凶狠了几分。  
“你个渣滓，给老子去死吧！！！！！”  
一旁的上鸣和切岛窃窃私语：“爆豪今天怎么了？怎么突然这么暴躁？”  
“不知道啊，是不是有人惹他了？”  
原因只有爆豪胜己自己才知道。  
一想起绿谷出久还一脸傻样地呆在自己家等着自己回来，他心里就一阵莫名的焦躁，他不打算将绿谷出久交出去或是对媒体称绿谷出久失忆了现在正在他家什么的，他只有一个想法。  
就是将废久藏起来，藏在自己家。  
莫名有点像金屋藏娇。  
他心里莫名其妙的烦躁，并且想快点解决完任务回家去，明明一开始像逃跑似的跑来事务所，现在却有些迫不及待地想回去————————  
他想见到那个可能正在呼呼大睡也可能一脸傻样地窝在自己沙发上看电视的那个人。  
他想见他。  
绿谷出久。  
这份从中学时就开始起的悸动在此刻终于暴露无遗，被真正地呈现在了他的眼前。  
他喜欢绿谷出久。

3  
【紧急求助贴：讨厌我的人喜欢我】  
1L 楼主

这里lz....我想求救个事情....就是之前一直很讨厌我的人突然说喜欢我....还强行说我是他恋人....怎么办，在线求救，挺急的qwq  
2L  
什么？！讨厌你的人喜欢你？我怎么有点看不懂？  
3L  
ls+1  
4L  
喔哟哟看起来有瓜吃，火钳刘明  
5L  
lz的具体情况是怎么样的啊.....能说说吗....不排除他是为了骗你觉得好玩什么的。  
6L  
感觉ls说的很有道理，lz说说具体情况8。  
7L  
臣附议  
8L  
臣附议  
9L  
臣附议  
......  
20L  
臣附议！！！！  
21L 楼主   
那我就来具体说一下吧...我简称他为K吧。K是我从小一起长大的幼驯染，但是好像从小时候起他就一直讨厌我...有时候会欺负我但有时候也会帮我把欺负我的人赶走...感觉挺矛盾的。高中的时候我们是同班同学，结果那时候关系刚有了一点好转....我们就约了架...那天晚上打的特别凶...以后我给他打招呼他也不理我...毕业后也很少有交集了....前几天我因为特殊原因只能装作什么都不知道的样子躲起来....但我不知道该躲到哪里去，走着走着就走到他家门口了...结果我就被他捡回家了....我就装失忆...顺便问了句我和他什么关系...结果他就说“哈？还能有什么关系？你他妈是老子的恋人”这类型的话。我只能表面上装作稳如老狗实际上内心慌的一批....qwq  
22L  
嗯？我怎么闻到了jq的味道？  
23L  
ls+1！既然都自称是恋人了，那K对lz肯定有意思吧....  
24L  
现在的腐女是真的好笑，看什么都是bl？说不定人家K只是觉得好玩骗骗lz呢？真的是什么东西都给你们脑补成那样的东西  
25L  
ls找抽？人家想人家的事情，你戾气那么大作甚？  
26L  
不排除K对lz是暗恋的可能性啦....但是小时候关系那么差的话暗恋的可能性也不大....lz你先别动，别慌，继续装失忆，千万别被发现，不然你就死定了  
27L  
赞同ls....lz小可怜虽然不知道你为什么要装失忆，但在这种情况下，继续装下去就对了！！被对方发现的话下场会很惨的吧....  
28L  
同情lz小可怜+1  
29L  
搞笑，真不知道lz有什么好同情的？自己装失忆骗人在先，被K反过来调戏一把这不是活该？  
30L  
只有我觉得lz和K很有爱吗....^q^关系不好的幼驯染总是能打架打着打着就打到床上去的...  
31L  
我也站K和lz真爱....这说明K肯定暗恋了lz多年啊...lz，这么好的机会你要把握住啊！！！  
32L 楼主  
各位不必再言....我现在内心慌的一批....他竟然还亲手做了饭给我吃！！！他居然还记得我最爱吃的东西qwq而且他做的饭巨好吃....我简直要感动到流下眼泪....但是我现在还是觉得他是为了诱导我哄骗我来报复我之前好久都不联系他...而且他还亲了我！！我的初吻啊麻麻QAQ  
33L  
看！！我就说有jq！！  
34L  
靠啊！！这不是真爱是什么？！  
35L  
我站定这对cp了，会做饭的攻什么的最喜欢了  
36L  
lz你快反应过来！！我怀疑他是真的喜欢你！你们立刻给我去结婚！  
37L  
你好，我新来的，请问是走流程还是直接让他们结婚？  
38L 楼主  
大家千万别误会....他是直男...真正的直男！！！喜欢我什么的我想都不敢想...可能真的是觉得骗我好玩才这么说的吧qwq现在他出去值任务了我一个人在家里心安理得地享受着柔软的沙发和床qwq装失忆真的是迫不得已的.....大家要相信我！！我没有恶意的！！我现在在努力装什么都不知道的样子....要是真的被识破了他会杀了我的！！  
39L  
lz不必多言，你们必须结婚  
40L  
lz好可爱啊....大家都相信你的，摸摸头，没事啦～要99哦～  
41L  
麻麻我好激动，我感觉我要磕到真的了  
42L  
.....lz自求多福 我没话讲

 

......  
————————————————  
难道自己喜欢废久？  
这句疑问刷满了爆豪胜己的内心，这对他的打击程度无异于他的好兄弟切岛锐儿郎突然画上了芭比娃娃妆，穿上粉嫩嫩的女仆装对他眨眼睛，或者是那个白痴脸上鸣电气突然变成了一个整日里深沉无比的大哲学家。  
这个危险的想法立刻就被他压进了心底，不敢再露出一点点端倪来。  
爆豪胜己只能尽力早些赶回家，然后再完善绿谷出久对人际关系的认知。  
等他回到家时，就发现绿谷出久蹲坐在电脑前睡着了，电脑的光映照着他略带稚气的娃娃脸，爆豪胜己才发现—————  
废久这家伙流了口水在他的睡衣上！！！  
我杀！！！  
他心里杀了绿谷一万次，动作却很轻柔地将绿谷出久抱起，小心翼翼地放在了床上，帮他盖好了被子然后轻轻关上了房门。  
生怕吵醒这个正在沉睡的精灵。  
只是他不知道，在绿谷睡着前，有一个求助贴的网页被绿谷关掉了。

4  
绿谷出久睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在一张足足有两百平方米的柔软天鹅绒床上，有一百个漂亮女仆站在床边一齐喊：“少爷，您醒了。”  
绿谷出久理所应当地伸出手，让女仆们为他穿好衣服，然后走过由一堆钞票堆成的地板，吃完了英国大管家做好的早餐，乘坐七彩无敌炫彩的加长版林肯来到了公司。  
经过走廊的拐角，他撞到了一个人。  
他定睛一看，是爆豪胜己！爆豪胜己穿着合身的粉嫩女仆装，满脸通红地正在拖地，活脱脱一个保洁小妹的样子。  
绿谷出久不屑地哼道：“为了引起我的注意，你一定花费了不少精力吧？这些钱哪去，别再骚扰我！”说着，就甩了一张超级无敌炫彩的黑卡在地上。  
爆豪胜己气的脸都发黑了：“你把我当什么？不要看我只是一个保洁小妹，但我还是有尊严的！”说完就狠狠甩了绿谷出久一个巴掌。  
绿谷出久捂着自己的脸，不可思议地想：“这还是我第一次被人打，有个性，这个人我要定了！”  
最后，在教堂里，绿谷出久身着西装，挽着爆豪胜己的手，爆豪胜己穿着洁白的婚纱，满脸娇羞与幸福。  
在交换戒指的时候，他的新娘———爆豪胜己把头凑近绿谷出久的耳朵，小声撒娇道——  
：“废久，装失忆？你可真会骗老子啊。”  
绿谷出久惊恐地回过头，却只看见一张狰狞的鬼脸—————

“呜啊！”绿谷出久猛地醒了，从床上坐起来，却被按在他腰上的手强行又摁回床上。  
他转头一看，爆豪胜己放大的俊脸出现在他眼前，眉头皱起，明显一副没睡醒还很不耐烦的样子。  
太...太近了吧？？！  
绿谷出久愣了一下，才想起来自己装失忆然后被爆豪胜己捡回家的事情。  
自己造的孽自己扛，他只能把这份苦往心里咽，满脸通红地窝在爆豪胜己怀里继续睡。  
“别动，烦死了，今天我有假，继续睡。”  
爆豪胜己低低地在他耳边道。  
不敢动，不敢动。绿谷只能僵着身子，任凭爆豪的手搂着他的腰。  
奇怪的是，很快他就又睡着了。  
等他再次醒过来的时候，就闻到了一股香气，绿谷出久像只小鸟一般飞进了厨房，看见爆豪胜己正穿着围裙，在厨房里煎蛋。  
“看什么看？没见过做饭？！你是找死吗连拖鞋都不穿就跑过来———回去给老子把鞋穿上！！”  
“小胜好凶。”绿谷小声嘟囔，溜回了房间去穿鞋，心里却莫名有种小激动，嘴角微微扬起。  
这样过下去也挺不错的，至少他愿意。  
可是...小胜愿意吗..？对方是真的想和他成为恋人，还是只是想戏弄他？  
想到这里，绿谷的心又些揪揪的疼。  
那个人是他生命里的光，从幼稚园时期就一直在他的身前，昂首挺胸，永不言败。  
他想一直追随着他，和他站到等高的位置上，和他平起平坐，他想让那个人的眼里有他，也有光。  
最后...成为一个配得上他的人。  
但是如果小胜发现了我装失忆的事情...会很生气吧？  
至少装失忆的事情，要先瞒住。  
不然又会被那些人抓住的......  
绿谷出久在心里暗暗下定了决心。  
吃饭的时候，绿谷出久一遍大口吞咽，一边用眼睛偷偷瞄坐在一旁的爆豪胜己。  
爆豪胜己一直在看他。  
“小胜...怎么一直看我？我脸上有饭吗？”  
爆豪胜己像是被突然打醒，耳根微微红了起来，低声吼道：“我看我的关你屁事？老子爱怎么看怎么看，吃你的饭去！”  
爆豪胜己感觉自己疯了。  
他的视线总是会莫名被吸引在绿谷出久的身上，好像对方是一块专门用来对付爆豪胜己的磁石。  
他突然不想让绿谷出久想起以前的事情，他就想这样把绿谷藏在他家，以恋人的身份和他一起生活下去，一辈子。  
可是绿谷的失忆能继续多久呢？  
他最终还是会想起来的。绿谷出久会觉得自己是为了骗他、捉弄他才这么说的，然后绿谷出久会逃跑，会逃离自己身边，像毕业后那样，两个人最终不闻不问。  
这能忍？  
这不能忍。他已经忍受不了绿谷离开他身边，他想把这个人拆吃入腹，一点一点揉碎在自己的身体里。  
就算死，他也要死在自己怀里。  
爆豪胜己被自己突如其来的想法吓了一跳。  
这算什么？这是什么想法？我是个变态吗？  
他自嘲一笑，别开了正在盯着绿谷的眼睛，背过身子，努力让自己不去看绿谷。  
此刻，不知道自己已经被肖想了千万遍的绿谷小天使正在美滋滋地吃着东西，完全忘了爆豪胜己的本质是只狼这件事。

5  
绿谷出久最近很慌。  
他不知道为什么，爆豪胜己最近总是盯着他看，目光里是他看不懂的复杂情感，尽管他心安理得地在爆豪家已经白吃白住了一个星期，爆豪虽然嫌他麻烦，但没有要赶他走的样子。  
小胜这玩笑....开得也有点大了吧？  
前几天绿谷出久抱怨爆豪胜己出任务的时候他一个人在家无聊的很，爆豪胜己凶了他一顿，当天出完任务回来就带回来一只新手机。  
“你个废久麻烦死了！这手机你给老子好好收着，不然杀你十次！”  
唉，这个小胜对他太好了，好到他接受的时候都诚惶诚恐的。  
绿谷出久眼尖地注意到，爆豪给他的那只手机，似乎和爆豪自己的手机是.....  
情侣款。  
“小胜，我俩的手机不是情.....”  
“吵死了啊你，老子爱买什么买什么，不管买什么你都得给老子接受，废话什么？！？！”  
“哦....哦。”  
绿谷出久这些星期在爆豪胜己的家里以养猪的方式养着，他感觉自己已经不配做一个NO.1的英雄deku了。  
这些天来他小心翼翼地享受着这种与爆豪之间的“恋人”生活，在国中时期，他们见面不是互相吵架就是打架，现在让他和自己心心念念了十几年的人共住一个屋檐下，耳鬓厮磨，是他之前想都不敢想的。  
他简直求而不得。  
他觉得自己不该受到这样的待遇，爆豪胜己如果要开玩笑的话，也是时候要适可而止了，不然最后陷进去的....只是自己。  
但他不想脱离现状。  
他宁愿溺死在名为爆豪胜己的海洋，尽管这片海洋随时会翻起惊涛骇浪。  
但是自己装失忆...还能瞒多久呢？  
与其让 小胜发现，还不如自己告诉他，把原因告诉他然后让他保密.....  
但要找准时机..  
绿谷出久在心里默默想着。  
而爆豪胜己这一个星期过得很满意。  
每天有绿谷出久这个人形抱枕抱着，他睡觉都安心了许多。  
甚至在出任务的时候，他满脑子都是自家那个满脸蠢样的西兰花头。  
他曾在年少时的春梦中多次梦见那个人，在梦中，那人在他的身下婉转低吟，满面潮红，眼眶里还有泪水在打转。  
他抱着绿谷出久的时候就忍不住心猿意马，下身难耐的厉害，但每想到那个傻子满脸天真的蠢样，他只能咬咬牙，下床去冲冷水澡。  
那个家伙....等他想起来后，会不会被自己吓到？  
看起来还是得提前告诉他。  
此时，绿谷坐在沙发上，拿起了手机。  
【紧急求助贴：讨厌我的人喜欢我】  
.....  
120L  
lz不在的第六天，想他  
121L  
lz不在的第六天，想他  
122L  
啊啊啊啊我好想知道lz和Z到底怎么了，该不会lz被吃干抹净了吧  
123L  
有可能哦  
124L  
所以他们结婚了吗  
125L  
lz快出来呜呜呜呜 我们都想你了  
126L  
我这有七个欧尔迈特手办，请问能召唤lz吗  
127L  
我用八个来！！  
128L 楼主  
我回来了！！！  
129L  
！！！！！献祭吧 欧尔迈特的手办 召唤 lz出现！  
130L  
我开始相信献祭这东西了  
131L  
我也...  
132L 楼主  
大家久等啦！我现在安安稳稳地在K的家里住下了....由于我被捡回来的时候什么都没带...所以他给我买了只和他情侣款的手机...qwq而且他天天做饭给我吃我已经受宠若惊了....求助一下大家...为什么会有人耍起人来这么认真啊...  
133L  
不是耍人 是爱情  
134L  
是爱情  
135L  
你们速速去结婚  
136L  
啊 是爱情的味道  
137L  
lz你是傻吧？？他明显喜欢你啊  
138L  
我内心已经脑补出了双向暗恋爱而不得最后趁着对方失忆时深情告白的一场惊天动地的爱恋故事！  
139L  
结婚啊！结婚证我都给你们带好了  
140L  
如果这都不算爱  
141L  
lz小可爱，听我一句劝，和他表白吧  
142L  
表白+1  
143L  
表白+1  
144L  
我真的要急死了！！lz到底是什么版本的傻子啊怎么这么迟钝！！！人家分明喜欢你啊！！在一起在一起在一起  
145L  
奶奶 你磕的cp还没有在一起  
146L  
十年过去了 lz依然单身  
147L  
？！ls太狠了吧  
148L 楼主  
所以大家告诉一下我...这到底是耍我还是真的啊...在此我要郑重地说...是真的的可能性真的非常非常小...从小时候起他就一直很讨厌我的样子...但他真的是个很耀眼有优秀的人...qwq  
149L  
废话不多说 这就是爱情  
150L  
这就是爱情 lz你醒醒 可能之前K表现出讨厌你的样子只是不想让你发现他喜欢你呢（眼神暗示  
....  
绿谷出久放下手机，把脸埋在臂弯里。  
夕阳快要落下来了，橙红色的残光从落地窗里透过，照在他的身上。  
绿谷没开灯，他就这样静静地坐在沙发上。  
他在等着爆豪胜己回来。  
6  
绿谷坐在沙发上，等着他心里的人回家。  
他想要把事情，说清楚。  
而另一边的爆豪胜己，不太平静。  
他正在事务所有些烦躁地整理着自己桌上的文件，却突然瞥到身边的一位后辈正在看着手机，上面赫然显示着【紧急求助贴：我讨厌的人喜欢我】的一个帖子。  
爆豪胜己的心里突然升起一丝不想的预感，他有些强硬地把对方的手机抢了过来，硬生生地说：“给我看看。”  
【紧急求助贴：讨厌我的人喜欢我】  
...  
20L  
臣附议！！！！  
21L 楼主   
那我就来具体说一下吧...我简称他为K吧。K是我从小一起长大的幼驯染，但是好像从小时候起他就一直讨厌我...有时候会欺负我但有时候也会帮我把欺负我的人赶走...感觉挺矛盾的。高中的时候我们是同班同学，结果那时候关系刚有了一点好转....我们就约了架...那天晚上打的特别凶...以后我给他打招呼他也不理我...毕业后也很少有交集了....前几天我因为特殊原因只能装作什么都不知道的样子躲起来....但我不知道该躲到哪里去，走着走着就走到他家门口了...结果我就被他捡回家了....我就装失忆...顺便问了句我和他什么关系...结果他就说“哈？还能有什么关系？你他妈是老子的恋人”这类型的话。我只能表面上装作稳如老狗实际上内心慌的一批....qwq  
22L  
嗯？我怎么闻到了jq的味道？  
23L  
ls+1！既然都自称是恋人了，那K对lz肯定有意思吧....  
24L  
现在的腐女是真的好笑，看什么都是bl？说不定人家K只是觉得好玩骗骗lz呢？真的是什么东西都给你们脑补成那样的东西  
25L  
ls找抽？人家想人家的事情，你戾气那么大作甚？  
26L  
不排除K对lz是暗恋的可能性啦....但是小时候关系那么差的话暗恋的可能性也不大....lz你先别动，别慌，继续装失忆，千万别被发现，不然你就死定了  
....  
爆豪胜己面无表情地看完了整个帖子，咬牙切齿地在手里迸开了个性，于是“砰”一声，那位后辈顿时傻在原地。  
爆豪胜己把她的手机炸了！！  
这个无辜的妹子满脸悲愤，却不敢大声指责，只能小声抗议道：“那个...爆豪前辈...这是我的手机...”  
爆豪胜己才反应过来：“哦，下次买十个给你，现在别烦老子。”  
他现在只想杀人。  
他手里噼里啪啦地响起了小小的爆炸声，见识尚浅的小姑娘惊魂未定，连忙提着自己的包和手机残骸，道了一声“前辈再见”就逃了。  
恰巧这时切岛急匆匆地走进办公室：“爆豪，中心街那有敌联盟的踪迹，上头派你去迎战。”  
“知道了，这就去。”  
这些渣滓.....  
等回来再收拾你，废久。  
爆豪胜己在心底咬牙切齿地想。  
绿谷出久静静坐着，在心里想好了怎么解释。  
可当爆豪胜己回来的那一刻，他心里的所有说辞都哗啦碎了一地。  
爆豪胜己浑身是伤，血从他的额角淌到脸上，他跌跌撞撞地拍开门，当绿谷慌慌张张地从沙发上跳下来，去接他的时候，他几乎直接扑进了绿谷的怀里。  
有冷汗留下，绿谷出久想把他扶进房间，却被爆豪胜己用力拍开了。  
爆豪胜己一瘸一拐地走进房间，他的眼神里是无法隐忍的怒火和受到欺骗的冷漠，此刻，他觉得他不需要绿谷出久的帮助。  
这个从小就一直跟在他身后的小废物...竟然学会了骗他？  
自己为什么生气？是因为被欺骗了...还是因为绿谷出久不肯把装失忆的原因告诉他？  
这种感受非常不好受，像是有恶魔在他耳边呢喃：“他根本只是想骗你...他装作什么都不知道...他根本对你没有别的感情...想想吧...你从小就欺负他...难道你还妄想他会喜欢你？  
爆豪胜己的身上是剧烈的疼痛，心里也乱成了一团。  
他此刻只想自己一个人待着，远离那个名为绿谷出久的罪魁祸首，离得越远越好。  
可那个牵动着自己每根神经的罪魁祸首此刻就在他眼前，一副无辜的样子，睁着湿漉漉的眼睛，满是担心地看着他。  
又是这种...乞怜的眼神吗？你以为谁都需要你的帮助？  
绿谷出久，你太自大了。  
你就是一个祸害。  
但自己是他的谁？  
自己又有什么资格生绿谷出久的气？  
爆豪胜己只感觉累。  
“别碰我...废久。”  
“你这个骗子。”  
爆豪胜己说。

7  
当时出战的时候，爆豪胜己心里只有股名为“对绿谷出久不知名情感”的怒火，管他什么敌联盟还是妖魔鬼怪。  
统统炸碎就好了。  
但他迎战的时候才发现，压力有点大。  
对方看起来战斗力不强，却灵敏的很，一直在左右闪避，试图将爆豪胜己引到人少的地方。  
若在平时，爆豪胜己早就发现了其中端倪然后迅速反应过来再给对方最后一击，但此刻，爆豪胜己满脑子都是绿谷出久。  
（是什么蒙蔽了我的双眼？）  
（是绿谷出久。）  
战斗最忌讳分心，很遗憾，爆豪胜己就犯了这样一个天大的错误，他并没有注意到对方钓鱼似的战斗方式，他一心一意只想着迅速将对方解决，然后回家找绿谷算账。  
等反应过来的时候，他早已脱离了记者们摄像机的范围，被那个动作灵敏的小个子敌人引进了一个破旧的工厂。  
那里，站着敌联盟的所有成员。  
为首的死柄木弔露出一个惨白的笑容。  
“你好啊，爆心地。”  
爆豪胜己显然已经不耐烦了，手里操作着噼里啪啦的个性就冲上去直接开打。  
一旁的渡我被身子反应迅速，握着匕首就挡在了死柄木弔前，爆豪胜己用爆破将自己腾上天，稳稳落在一旁的地上。  
爆豪胜己的脸上被划了一道小口子，有血丝渗出来，这直接触怒了他。  
但对方是全体敌联盟成员，爆豪胜己深知自己没有可能性以一人敌过所有人。  
但他还是想尽力去试试。  
随即他就冲了上去。  
一个小时以后，爆豪胜己浑身是伤，他喘着粗气，直接跌坐在了满是灰尘的地上。  
对方没有要将他置于死地的样子，只是居高临下地看着他，好像要告诉他些什么，每当他冲上去攻击的时候，脑无都会去阻拦他，然后给他一记回击。  
自从当了NO.2的英雄以后，他已经很久没有这么狼狈过了。  
爆豪胜己有些自嘲地想。  
“终于放弃了？”死柄木弔的声音还是带着一股死气。  
“哈？放弃？你想得美，老子今天就是死在这也要把你拖下去——————”  
爆豪胜己吼出声，却突然被打断。  
“我们没打算要和你打架，在这里只是想告诉你件事情。”  
“我们知道———绿谷出久应该在你那里吧？想想就知道，他为了躲我们已经失踪不久了，估计也在你家。”  
“你们想干什么———？”爆豪胜己鲜红的瞳孔猛地一缩。  
...  
等自己回到家的时候，爆豪胜己满脑子都是死柄木弔的话。  
【死柄木弔朝他露出一个嘲讽的笑容，声音里满是讽刺：“不过听说你俩的关系不太好吧？估计他也没告诉你原因，就匆匆忙忙躲在了你家。”  
爆豪胜己因为暴怒，声音已经变得嘶哑：“你说什么？你们对他做了什么———？！？！”  
说着，他就又炸了，死柄木弔躲开了他丢过来的爆破，毫发无损，只是脸上的爹有点歪了。  
脑无又上前来给了爆豪胜己一记回击，爆豪胜己咳出了一口血，眼神锋利地像只濒死的狼。  
死柄木弔扶正了戴在自己脸的那只手，冷笑一声：“上次他和我们对上的时候，被我们在后颈里安了个芯片，还是融合了我们这一个家伙的个性—————当然，好处还是很多的，比如可以让绿谷出久突然发狂，你想想，NO.1的英雄Deku，正义的化身，突然发起狂来，上街杀人...想想都有趣。”  
爆豪胜己已经说不出话来了，他只感觉自己脑子里被血糊住了，除了愤怒，他感觉不到别的感觉，包括疼痛，和心里被隐藏起来的悲伤。  
死柄木弔停顿了一下，接着说道：“当然———这么有趣的东西，发动是需要条件的...比如他与我们的那个家伙对视或者肢体接触....想必他也知道了...我们派了那家伙进他的事务所里去做了个卧底，随时准备发动个性，或者是在他出任务的时候混在群众或记者里尽量触碰到他...这很有趣吧？”  
“不过没想到他直接躲起来了，怕接触到任何人所以直接玩失踪？我们可一直在找他呢———想必他已经找到取出芯片的方法了，这只是时间问题。我们今天在这只是想告诉你们————”  
“你们这群所谓的英雄，也不算什么东西。”  
“有缘再见了，爆心地。”  
死柄木弔嗤笑一声，带着众人走进了黑雾制造的传送里，只留下爆豪胜己一个人在原地喘着粗气。】  
太丢人了，不能被他们看见。  
等爆豪胜己抄着小道回到家的时候，他看见了坐在沙发上的绿谷，绿谷望着窗外的夕阳，似乎是————  
在等他。  
爆豪胜己心里突然莫名的悲哀和愤怒，他想，你凭什么不告诉我？难道你宁愿自己发疯也不想让我知道实情吗？  
还是————你根本没把我放在眼里？  
当绿谷出久慌慌张张地来扶他的时候，他看见绿谷出久那祖母绿的眼睛里满是担忧。  
又是这幅表情....  
爆豪胜己先是身体上本能地扑进了绿谷出久的怀里，淡淡的体香让他想从此溺死在里面，永远不放手。  
但是大脑在突突地疼痛，理智告诉他，绿谷出久，他骗了他。  
于是他用尽自己最大的力气一把将绿谷出久推开，尽力把自己心底的感情都虐杀掉，他看着绿谷出久被推开时愣住的表情，心里是火辣辣的疼。  
他在心里拥抱了绿谷出久一万遍，他想温柔地亲吻绿谷出久的眼泪，他想告诉绿谷出久：你什么事情都可以告诉我，我会帮你一起分担，毕竟....我们可是做了一个星期的..恋人啊。  
但是他听见自己用干涩又沙哑的声音说———  
“别碰我...废久。”  
“你这个骗子。”  
8  
绿谷出久坐在床边，他手里拿着一块湿毛巾，正在细细地擦拭着爆豪胜己的脸颊。  
这个人，只有安静睡着的时候，才是柔软的。  
男人闭着眼睛，一副乖巧的样子，与他平日里的嚣张跋扈截然不同。但他身上全是大大小小的伤口，还在不断往外渗血，绿谷只能打了一盆又一盆水，一遍一遍轻轻地帮他擦去血迹。  
果然小胜还是生气了啊...绿谷出久摸了摸自己的后颈，那里有一块随时会让他崩溃的芯片。  
他本来想自己一个人躲起来的，但家里没有任何东西，吃的也没有，就只能出去买...万一被敌联盟的那个个性拥有者碰到了...那就完了。  
他当时满心疲惫，将自己从家里丢出来，在街上漫无目的地用OFA跑着，生怕被人认出来。  
可等他反应过来的时候，他已经蹲坐在了爆豪胜己家的门口。  
耳边有脚步声传过来，他一抬头，看见那个男人朝自己走过来，宛如一个神明，迎着光，走向他。  
他当时又紧张又慌张，心想着会不会被小胜赶出去，胡乱间只能扯了一个自己失忆的理由来掩盖过去。  
他本以为自己会被赶走，可截然相反，爆豪胜己没理由地收留了它，强行宣布他们是恋人，绿谷出久一直觉得受宠若惊。  
同时，他又小心翼翼地维持着这份关系，生怕有一天会被爆豪胜己发现。  
他害怕自己被赶走，虽然他已经联系过了发目明，对方告诉他需要一个星期的时间来研究如何把芯片取出来，现在已经到一个星期了，他可以不用怕被芯片控制着发狂了，但他就是不想走。  
他不想离开爆豪胜己的身边。  
他承认，从中学起他就对小胜怀有一种说不清道不明的情感，他总是默默地跟着小胜的身后，仰视着那个人，那个是他生命中的光的人。  
爆豪胜己的手突然动了一下，绿谷出久吓了一跳，他小心翼翼地将头放到爆豪的额头上。  
还是烫的。  
但爆豪仿佛做了一个噩梦，他眉头紧皱，有冷汗从额角流下，他的手无意识地抓紧了绿谷出久放在他手心里的手，嘴里无意识地念叨着什么。  
绿谷出久变得紧张起来，他还没想好该如何面对醒来时的爆豪胜己，于是他一边嘴里碎碎念着：“小胜你醒了吗，你一定要醒过来啊我还有话要和你说...我真的不是故意的小胜我只是怕你不愿意收留我..小胜我错了我真的不该让你一个人出去的..小胜..”  
一边低下头去细细听爆豪胜己嘴里无意识的声音。  
“D...”  
“Dek....”  
“Deku...废...废久...”  
爆豪胜己再次皱起了眉头，手里握着绿谷出久手的力度猛然加大，绿谷被握得倒抽了一口气，却不舍得将手甩开。  
“小胜...我在这..我一直在这呢...”绿谷轻轻地在他耳边说。  
爆豪胜己仿佛听见了，又仿佛没听见，握着他的手更紧了，过了一会才松开。  
绿谷低下头，脸上的表情晦暗不明，安静了好一会，才听见一声极小的“啪嗒”声。  
他哭了。  
眼泪肆无忌惮地从他碧绿色的眼睛里流出，在脸上汇聚成小河，再一滴滴落在爆豪胜己的脸上。  
这个在他眼里一直以来耀眼无比的人，突然伤痕累累地出现在自己眼前，绿谷想都不用想就能猜到，多半是因为自己的事情。  
因为敌联盟的事情，他已经叨扰了小胜太久了。  
【上次同眠还是在孩童时期，那个时候引子有事要出差，临走前把他带到了光己阿姨的家里。  
光己阿姨笑着答应，小小的绿谷却有些紧张地看向坐在一旁一脸不爽的小爆豪。  
小胜他...会愿意和自己睡一起吗？  
爆豪胜己虽然脸上不爽，但却少见地没有出声反对。  
晚上的时候，小绿谷小心翼翼地问：“那个..小胜...要不然我还是睡地板吧？”  
小爆豪眼睛一瞪，直接炸了：“老子都没吭声，你还想自己睡？！是不是嫌我脏？！”  
小绿谷把头摇得像个拨浪鼓：“不不不不不是———小胜，我不是这么想的...是因为我晚上睡姿不怎么好...怕踢到你...”  
小爆豪沉默了一下，然后扭过头说：“你上来睡吧，我不嫌弃你。就凭你，是踢不到老子的。”  
“真的可以吗...！谢谢小胜！！”小绿谷的眼睛里顿时迸发出了光。  
“少啰嗦！！赶紧上来把被子盖好，不然待会就把你踢下床！”  
小绿谷于是开开心心地上了小胜的床，他眼睛亮晶晶地盯着背对着他的爆豪胜己，心想原来小胜也没有这么讨厌我嘛。  
只是他没有看见小爆豪耳根已经泛起了红色。】  
....  
绿谷出久此刻很想抽泣出来，但他怕把爆豪胜己吵醒，所以他只能把自己的呜咽声死死压在喉咙里，肩膀一抽一抽的。  
“小胜....”他低低呜咽着。  
放在床边的手机突然响了，绿谷出久拿起来一看，上面是发目明的信息。  
“绿谷，我马上就能找到帮你把芯片取出来的方法了，这次要用上我新发明的Baby，周二你来我的研究所一趟！”  
绿谷出久抿抿嘴，缓慢地打下一个字。  
“好。”

9

爆豪胜己做了一个梦。  
他梦见小时候，绿谷总是追在他身后，上气不接下气地喊道：“慢...慢点啊小胜..！”  
而爆豪总是得意地回道：“废久真是没用死了，连跑步都那么慢。”  
画面突然切换，到了爆豪胜己突然从桥上掉到水里的时候，只有小绿谷噔噔噔地跑到小溪里来，对他伸出手。  
又突然到了淤泥事件里，画面中满脸泪水的绿谷出久死命扒拉着缠在爆豪胜己身上的淤泥怪，一次次抓空，却又一次次努力想把他拉出来。  
爆豪胜己一边感受着身体被吞噬，一边怒吼着问了些什么。  
“因为...你露出了一副求救的表情啊！！！”  
绿谷出久哭着喊。  
哈？  
老子什么时候轮得到你来救？  
就凭你？  
就凭你这个废物？  
他又梦见折寺时期，那个绿藻头的废物填报的志愿，竟然也是雄英。  
他冷笑着炸了对方的视若珍宝的笔记本，把他摁在桌子上嘲笑他：“就凭你这没有个性的废物，也配和我填一个学校？”  
垃圾。  
废物。  
废...久。  
他突然又梦见困扰了自己整整一个青春时期的春梦，那个梦粘腻、情色、充满着微微的腥味和少年特有的汗水的味道。  
绿谷出久被自己压在身下，被自己摁在门板上...他流着泪，一次又一次被自己干到低声求饶，却只换来更猛烈的撞击。  
床上、学校的厕所、换衣室、阳台再到教室，梦里的废久总是被自己弄得泪眼朦胧，每个姿势都让他兴奋不已。  
梦里的场景又突然转变，爆豪胜己看见绿谷出久浑身是血，像个碎布娃娃一样，没有生气地躺在地上。  
周边是大片大片的血迹，路上的行人都被杀得干干净净，有各色的液体流出来，让人作呕。  
天空是黑的，夜空里没有一颗星星，也没有月亮，爆豪胜己却看得清清楚楚————绿谷出久的后颈部分，有一块芯片，正透过皮肤，泛着冷冷的蓝光。  
绿谷出久突然睁开了眼睛，他没有焦距的瞳孔突然也迸发出冷蓝的光，吓了爆豪胜己一跳。  
随即，绿谷出久笑了，他的嘴角拉出一个很大的弧度，在带着稚气的娃娃脸上分外格格不入，莫名的诡异。  
他轻轻地说———  
“小胜，你看”  
“你终于———摆脱我了。”  
你想离开我？  
爆豪胜己看着他冷笑。  
你做梦。  
就是死，我也要把你揉碎在我的身体里，我想把你一点点融入我的骨髓，让你永远和我在一起。  
你休想离开我。  
就连死也不行。  
你以为你可以轻易摆脱我，然后一个人去过上逍遥快活的日子？  
我告诉你，绿谷出久，我要在你的身体上烙下属于我的印记，我要让所有人都看见，都认识到—————你，绿谷出久，是我的人。  
你只能是我的。  
你以为小时候为什么我总是喜欢抢你的玩具？  
你错了，我真正想抢的，是你。  
只有你。  
爆豪胜己突然感觉下雨了。  
有冰冰凉凉的液体落在他脸上，他想抬头看看天空，却只看见一片碧绿色的湖水。  
像是...某个人的眼睛。  
爆豪胜己猛地睁开眼睛，入目是正在哽咽的绿谷出久，绿谷出久的眼泪一滴滴落在他脸上，冰冰凉凉。  
那张娃娃脸看起来还是这么欠揍，爆豪胜己努力不让自己对上绿谷出久的视线，他尽自己全力把头扭到另一边去。  
嘶，好疼。  
放跑了敌联盟，上头那边不知道又会怎么惩罚他，但他已经不在乎了。  
他只想处理好和绿谷出久的问题。  
绿谷出久看见他醒了，脸上不知道该哭还是该笑，最后他勉勉强强地挤出一个尽量灿烂的笑容，轻声说：“小胜，你醒啦。”  
随即绿谷才发现爆豪胜己满脸都是自己的泪水，于是他一边道歉一边慌慌张张地用毛巾把爆豪胜己的脸擦干净。  
爆豪胜己没有看他。  
绿谷出久不知道该说些什么，心里一堆解释的话堵在喉咙里，却说不出口。  
最后，他只能低声说：“小胜，我不是故意要骗你的，我只是怕你不收留我....而且如果我真的发狂了，小胜也是那个最可靠，可以第一时间毫不留情地制服我的人....我真的很佩服小胜，在小胜家里借住的这几天我很高兴，这几天也叨扰小胜了，等发目明研究出了把芯片取出来的方法后，我会自己走的。”  
你还想走？  
爆豪胜己只想冷笑，但他面部肌肉一动，就开始发疼，于是他只能面无表情地看着身旁的床头柜，不去理会在一边唠唠叨叨的绿谷出久。  
绿谷出久见爆豪胜己依然不搭理自己，伤心得像只被抛弃的小兔子，连耳朵都耷拉下来了。  
但爆豪胜己此刻没有心软，他还是生气。  
绿谷在床边兜兜转转了几圈后，像是下定决心了，他郑重又怂包地说：  
“小胜，我喜欢你。”  
...白痴。  
爆豪胜己没有回应他。

10  
绿谷出久等了半天没等到爆豪胜己的回应，只能自己继续唠唠叨叨地给自己圆场：“小胜...我不是故意骗你的...我真的...我从以前就喜欢你了...我...”  
“闭嘴。”  
爆豪胜己打断了他，声音沙哑又生硬。  
“...别烦我。”  
绿谷出久愣了愣，随即紧紧地闭上了嘴。  
他慢慢地把身子转向另一边，死死捂住自己的嘴不让自己哽咽出声。  
爆豪胜己闭上眼睛，有些烦躁地在心里低低咒骂。  
他没有看见另一边绿谷出久正在微微颤抖的身子。  
二人就这样无言沉默着。  
自己...的确太过分了啊。  
骗了小胜那么久，最后还是等小胜发现了后才告诉了他...  
小胜那么骄傲的一个人，肯定会生气吧。  
自己被拒绝也是活该。  
刚刚突如其来的告白像是他濒死前的孤注一掷，他将自己的心寄托在一根细稻草上，只能默默祈祷着这根稻草能承受住，再多承受住一点。  
可这也不过是异想天开罢了。  
一根脆弱的稻草，能承受住什么？  
一个那么骄傲的人，被欺骗了，被伤害了，难道自己还能期待他的原谅？  
不过是这段时间里小胜太宠他了，导致他现在...都有些得寸进尺了。  
像是一个常年挨饿的孩子，突然有一天被接进了豪华的宫殿，有人告诉他：“以后你就在这住了。”  
随即他受到最好的待遇，吃最好的食物，每天都有牛奶和糖吃，过得诚惶诚恐又受宠若惊。  
等到他慢慢习惯这一切时，却又把他丢出来，告诉他：“你让我很失望，你还是回自己的地方去吧。”  
这个又被抛弃的孩子回到原来那个破旧的地方，自然会想念起之前的那段生活，从而无法忍受这个以前自己忍受了多年的地方。  
他就是那个被抛弃的孩子，他认为这一切都是他自作自受。  
毕竟，是他欺骗在先啊。  
绿谷出久无声地笑了笑，狠狠掐了一把自己。  
你醒醒吧，绿谷出久，你算什么东西？  
在他眼里你不过是一个踩在他头上的废物而已，他把你视为敌人，视为竞争对手。  
你可别...自作多情了吧。  
他默默拿起手机，努力控制自己不去看躺在床上的爆豪胜己。  
已经是晚上了，家里没有开灯，爆豪胜己没有吭声，似乎是已经睡着了，绿谷出久拿起手机解锁屏幕，轻微的“咔哒”一声，手机屏幕上的光映在他脸上，把他的脸照得晦暗不明。  
3月28日，星期四，晚上20:43。  
还有四天啊。  
只剩四天了。  
绿谷出久苦笑着打开了之前被自己冷落在一边的帖子，一边嘲讽自己现在还有心情玩这个。  
帖子已经被顶上去了，很多人都在帮忙出主意，只是现在似乎他也不需要了。  
【紧急求助贴：讨厌我的人喜欢我】  
279L  
lz人呢？？  
280L  
lz不在的第n天 想他  
281L  
lz是不是已经打算放弃这个帖子了？啊？？！我们难道已经被抛弃了吗  
282L  
呜呜呜呜呜呜不行啊lz你快回来啊我还想吃你们的粮呢呜呜呜呜  
283L  
我现在怀疑lz有生命危险，不然他是不会轻易放弃这个帖子的。  
284L  
（假装报警  
285L  
我有个大胆的想法，该不会lz已经和K先生在一起了，然后酿酿酱酱了吧...我现在怀疑lz是被搞到躺在床上起不来^q^  
286L  
wowowowowo！！！我突然好期待ls说的话！！  
287L  
我顶ls的ls！！想想都刺激！！  
288L  
无语了，现在的腐女真的是什么都想得出，各种搞cp，真恶心啊  
289L  
请举报ls 谢谢 别逼我骂人  
290L  
请死直男什么的就别来这里了 脏了我们的眼  
291L  
只有我才想起来 这是一个求助贴吗？（弱  
292L  
我还是真心希望lz和K可以好好在一起  
293L 楼主  
大家都散了吧，没什么好说的了。  
294L  
lz你怎么回事！！为什么突然一下子变成了这样！！说话用句号还不用qwq了！！lz你怎么了啊！！  
295L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊我的lz小可爱你到底经历了什么！！  
296L  
保护lz协会成立 召集人数1/10000  
297L  
2/10000  
298L  
说！是不是K对你做了什么！他不要你我要你啊lz小可爱你别消极啊呜呜呜呜呜呜呜  
299L  
所以到底发生了什么....  
300L 楼主  
真的没什么好说的了，很感谢大家这段时间来对我的照顾和关心，我被拒绝了，但同时也是我活该。我承认我喜欢他好久了，从中学起就是了，但现在我才发现这份感情，我骗了他，这本就是我的错，所以大家都散了吧，真的没什么好说的了，这件事情原本就是因我而起，也是时候由我来结束了。  
301L  
lz你别.....  
【此贴已被删除或屏蔽】

【确认删除该帖？】  
绿谷出久沉默了一下，缓缓按下了【确定】。  
【已删除】  
一了百了。  
手机里突然推送了首歌，绿谷出久心血来潮地想听，便拿着手机轻轻走出了房间。  
他很小心，生怕吵醒了爆豪胜己。  
他走之前，深深望了一眼躺在床上的爆豪胜己。  
殊不知对方还没有睡着，爆豪胜己睁着血红色的眼睛，他只觉得眼眶很干涩。  
客厅是一片黑，绿谷出久缓缓坐在沙发上，点开了那首歌。  
诡异的旋律缓缓散开来，直接刺进了绿谷出久的脑海里。

Le mensonge pousse des fleurs  
谎言的藜刺生长出花  
Le rouge du sang brille dans le soleil  
血红在朝阳中生长出花  
Et j 'ai cueilli des fleurs rouges  
而我采下了鲜红的花  
A l 'amour que j' ai trompé  
赠给被我欺骗的恋人啊  
Comme des pierres précieuses sur la poussière.  
像宝石沾上尘埃  
Est - ce que tu m 'aimeras moins fort  
你是否会减少对我炽热的爱  
Mon amour  
我亲爱的恋人啊  
Ne vous retournez pas. Poussez - moi.  
请别转身推开我  
Parce que je t 'aime aussi.  
因为我也深爱着你啊  
....  
【单曲循环】  
绿谷出久在沙发上坐了很久。  
两个人皆是一夜未眠。

11  
爆豪胜己这几天一直都没有理绿谷出久。  
他第二天勉强能下床了，绿谷出久要去扶他，也被他狠狠拍开。  
“老子不需要你的怜悯。”  
这是他的原话。  
连着几天，绿谷出久想和他搭话，都被无视，绿谷出久只能自讨无趣地默默低着头，走远。  
睡觉的时候爆豪胜己说什么也不愿意两个人共一张床，非逼着绿谷睡床自己睡沙发，导致绿谷出久因为愧疚而悄悄躺了四天的地板。  
那个金色头发的男人固执地坚守着自己最后的骄傲，尽管他的身上伤痕累累，心上也是。  
四天过去了，绿谷出久就这样浑浑噩噩地混日子一般，他没办法提出自己要回去的话语，因为敌联盟的家伙可能随时都潜伏在街上，等着激活他的芯片。  
他像是被人按着头，推进了海里，在咸腥的海水里挣扎，想呼救，却只能吐出一串长长的气泡，随即被灌入更多的海水。  
他的头脑发闷，四肢无力，他尝试着拼命挣扎，想抓住那个人的手。  
但心里有个声音告诉他：你骗了他，他那么骄傲的人，你背叛了他，如今你还想他来救你？  
你做梦吧。  
绿谷出久只想哭，他又开始犯怂，这是他从小时候就一直改不了的坏习惯————一遇到自己没办法处理的事情就像远远逃开。  
他想走，可他也想爆豪胜己。  
自己走后，小胜会高兴吗？小胜自己可以照顾好自己吗？又或者是...小胜...会想他吗？  
心里的声音又一次冷笑着扼断了他的念头：【绿谷出久，你算什么东西？你以为他真的会在意你吗？他巴不得你理他越远越好，你可别自作动情了吧。他那么大一个人，用得着你担心。  
或者说，你配吗？】  
耳边一直在重复那天黄昏的情景，伤痕累累的爆豪胜己宁愿推开他也不愿意接受他的帮助，还有那一句沙哑而生硬的“别碰我，废久。”  
以及那句“你这个骗子。”  
绿谷出久觉得自己的心脏被扎得生疼。  
自作自受罢了，他嘲讽自己。  
爆豪胜己这边也不好受。  
他心里抓肝挠肺地想着绿谷出久，他想拉过对方狠狠吻上去，把对方肏到哭着求饶，把自己的怒气都发泄在那个绿藻头的废物身上。  
可他要面子，他的骄傲不允许自己搭理绿谷出久，在对方强笑着和他打招呼，努力和他找话题的时候，他的自尊和理智提醒他：你不能理会他。  
可他的内心叫嚣着想要占有这个人，想要狠狠发泄出来，想把这个人欺负到哭叫。  
有时候一个人内心深处的想法就像毒瘤一般，死死缠着你，让你无法解脱，满脑子都是那个荒诞不经的想法，尽管你的理智告诉你这是极度错误的，但你还是忍不住会去想，你想去实践，想把这件事情真实的做一遍。  
但爆豪胜己的理智还是胜利了，他控制住自己，连续四天都没有理会绿谷出久，其实他身上的伤已经好得差不多了，大多数都只是皮肉伤和淤青，表面看上去吓人实则很快就能痊愈。  
但爆豪胜己使了个坏心眼，他装作自己还在受伤，在绿谷出久想要来帮助他的时候故意用力拍开绿谷的手，看着那个海藻头的娃娃脸眼泪汪汪，他心里莫名觉得舒服。  
不对，我怎么这么幼稚？  
爆豪胜己心里觉得诧异，在心里把自己的小朋友行为骂了千遍万遍。  
可身体还是很诚实地这么做了。  
直到第二周的星期二，绿谷出久告辞的时候，爆豪胜己依然不愿意转身多看他一眼。  
绿谷出久穿好自己的战斗服，他轻轻地说：“小胜，我走啦。”  
爆豪胜己没有理他。  
绿谷出久也不管，继续自顾自地说：“希望小胜的伤可以快点好起来，可以把我这个大麻烦忘掉，毕竟我是小胜最讨厌的人。”  
他说到这里停顿了一下，声音开始哽咽起来：“我知道小胜不会原谅我，所以我以后会尽量不来打扰小胜，这段时间承蒙小胜的照顾啦，希望小胜可以————  
可以开心。”  
“那么，我告辞啦，小胜好好养伤。”  
爆豪胜己依然没有转个头去看他，他只是静静地听着绿谷出久小心翼翼地把门打开，然后，是门被关上的声音。  
废久走了。  
终于...走了。  
爆豪胜己觉得自己应该舒一口气，但内心总有些奇怪的感觉在抓挠着他的心脏。  
好像他该为此心疼似的。  
爆豪胜己知道绿谷出久要去发目明的研究所把芯片取出来了，这个蠢货在这几天内不停尝试着和他搭话，把自己所有事情都抖了个干净，包括他七岁时还尿过一次床。  
在绿谷出久走前，他刚刚还看见绿谷出久的手机上响起了发目明给绿谷发来的信息。  
【小绿谷，下午两点就可以来啦，我等着你！^ ^～】  
...真是个白痴。  
爆豪胜己总觉得那条短信的语气有点古怪，像是猎人脸上挂着得意的微笑，在等着自投罗网的猎物。  
但他并不了解发目明，和对方也没有什么交集，他也未曾了解过别人的语气，只是因为第六感作祟，爆豪胜己也不好去随意猜测他人。  
自从成为职业英雄之后，他的脾气在外收敛了很多————都是社会上逼出来的。  
爆豪胜己一动不动地躺在客厅的沙发上，不知过了多久，他的手机突然响了。  
爆豪胜己不耐烦地抓起手机按下接听：“喂？白痴脸？有屁快放。”  
上鸣电气的语气很焦急：“爆豪，发目明被打伤了，现在还在医院，她刚刚才醒来，死抓着我的手让我告诉你—————她说你一定要拦着绿谷，别让他出去，也别信短信...对了爆豪，绿谷不是失踪了吗，怎么在你.....”  
爆豪胜己的瞳孔骤然缩小：“发目明什么时候被打伤的？！”  
“昨天啊，昨天就送到医院来了..刚刚才醒....嘟—————”  
爆豪胜己按下了挂断键。  
如果发目明昨天就已经被人打伤了，躺在医院里，  
那么中午的时候给绿谷发短信的那个“发目明”，又是谁？  
爆豪胜己出了一身冷汗，他想起了那条像是捕猎似的短信————  
“....我等着你^ ^～”

12  
绿谷出久来到发目明的事务所时，感觉到了一丝不对劲。  
附近有打斗过的痕迹和血迹，墙面有些部分看起来像是被烧焦了，事务所的门半掩着，从门缝里可以隐隐约约看到平时发目明宝贝的不行的“Baby”道具们被零零散散地堆在地上，一副惨遭蹂躏的样子。  
绿谷出久心里警铃大作，他无声地发动了OFA全覆盖，轻手轻脚地推开门，走了进去。  
该不会是敌联盟的人来袭击过了吧？绿谷出久心想。  
让他吃惊的是，当他推开门走进事务所的时候，发目明正完好无损地坐在转椅上，笑眯眯地盯着他。  
绿谷出久被发目明的目光盯得头皮发麻，太奇怪了。绿谷出久感觉自己就像只被猛兽盯上的兔子，第六感叫嚣着告诉他这个人不大对劲，但综合发目明本来就比较疯的性子，绿谷出久没有吭声，而是径直走到了她的对面。  
发目明脸上的笑容很诡异，像是等着猎物走进陷阱的猎人，在草丛的背后运筹帷幄着，然后轻轻松松将心仪的猎物捕获。  
她笑着说：“小绿谷，你来啦。”  
绿谷出久莫名其妙身后起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，直觉告诉他这个地方不对劲，就像是一只懵懵懂懂的小兔子不小心踩入了捕兽夹，然后挣扎着想逃跑。  
不行，不能逃跑，他还不知道这到底是不是发目明，后颈还在隐隐作痛，那个芯片的风险实在是太大了，以至于他不敢去孤注一掷，来赌发目明是否真的不怀好意。  
绿谷出久清了清嗓子，镇定自若：“发目明，帮我把芯片取出来吧。”  
发目明笑得诡异：“这就来了，小绿谷。”  
然后她慢慢走到绿谷出久身边，伸出手搭在绿谷出久的后颈上午，慢慢磨挲着。  
绿谷出久心中一凛，他几乎已经可以确定了，这不是真正的发目明。  
他欲把对方搭在他后颈上的手拍下来，不动声色地发动了OFA，“发目明”却先他一步，反手就从袖子里掏出一把锋利的匕首，凉凉的金属贴在绿谷出久后颈的皮肤上，预示着威胁。  
“别动，也别发动个性哦，小绿谷。”  
发目明笑得开心，她身上突然流出了类似于白色淤泥的东西，整团整团往下滑，最后，发目明的皮囊如同白泥一般簌簌掉落，最终脱化，露出渡我被身子的模样。  
渡我被身子笑得诡异，露出两颗尖尖的小虎牙，语气里是藏不住的爱恋：“终于又见到你了，小绿谷。”  
“你不知道我这段时间有多想你呢。”  
有冷汗从绿谷出久的额角滴落，他脱口而出：“敌联盟....”  
死柄木弔带着一个小个子男人从暗门里走出来，绿谷出久看都不看就知道他藏在那只断手下的脸上一定是惨淡的笑容。  
惨白色头发的男人声音还是一如既往的沙哑：“好久不见了，NO.1的英雄Deku。”  
“让我们想想，和平的象征突然发狂，上街杀人，这该是多美的一个景象啊。”  
绿谷出久瞳孔猛地一缩，像一根细针，他的声音里尽是愤怒：“难道你要————”  
渡我被身子摁紧了在他脖子上的匕首，划出一条长长的伤口，有血从刀口上流下来，在绿谷出久白皙的后颈上留下血痕。  
不行，不能被那个人碰到！  
绿谷出久猛地挣开了渡我被身子，惊得对方下意识就用力往绿谷出久的脖子上划，一道深深的刀口出现在绿谷出久的脖子上，绿谷出久只感觉一股剧痛袭来，身子不受控制地往下一倒，而死柄木弔身边的那个小个子男人突然动了，非常关切地扶住了他。  
那个小个子男人带着一副无框眼镜，相貌平平无奇，脸上却带着一股病态的狂热：“啊，是Deku前辈！前辈，我真的仰慕你好久了……我的愿望就是有一天可以亲眼目睹到前辈或者是控制住前辈呢...”  
“Deku前辈，我真的非常非常崇拜您，您后颈那个芯片记得吗？那就是我给你的礼物啊！只要我碰到你，和你眼神对视，你就会听我的话呢！我真的好兴奋啊前辈。”  
“那么，前辈，摧毁吧，摧毁这里的所有东西。”  
这是绿谷出久在昏迷前听见的最后一句话，这句话像是恶魔的低喃，蛊惑着他去执行。  
完了。这是绿谷出久在失去意识前想的最后两个字。  
可是小胜...小胜他...  
他后颈的芯片突然发出蓝光，蓝色的纹路从他后颈延伸开来，OFA的绿色电流从他的身上开始流窜起来，绿谷出久刚刚闭上的双眼又猛然睁开，他眼神空洞，祖母绿的瞳孔里失去了光泽。  
绿谷出久直挺挺地从那个小个子男人的怀里挣脱出来，他迅速站了起来，像个人偶娃娃似地开始一步一步走着，跌跌撞撞像个刚学会走路的孩子。  
爆豪胜己穿着战斗服感到现场时，看见的就是一副惨象。  
发目明的研究所已经变成了废墟，现场的敌联盟众人早已传送走了，只留下绿谷出久一个人还在一遍一遍地用着OFA的力量，挥拳砸向废墟。  
他的手早已因为多次的猛烈碰撞而满是伤痕，有些地方的皮肉甚至已经被磨掉了，露出森森白骨，而绿谷出久好像没知觉似的，继续毁坏着现场的建筑物。  
尘土飞扬，满地都是残砖破瓦，爆豪胜己清楚地看见绿谷出久的眼神黯淡无光，仿佛他不是一个活人—————  
而是一具被操控的尸体。  
爆豪胜己瞳孔猛地缩小成一个针眼，他直接吼出声：“—————废久！你他妈在干什么！”  
绿谷出久仿佛还残留了些理智，他听见了爆豪胜己的怒吼，轻巧地歪过头，直视着爆豪胜己。  
他的眼睛本来是清亮的绿色，像一潭绿汪汪的湖水，此刻却像一个容纳着黑暗的深渊。  
绿谷出久本来面无表情的脸上硬扯出一个天真的笑容，让人看起来毛骨悚然。  
他说：“————小胜，”  
“你终于来啦。”  
“我好想你。”  
13  
爆豪胜己愣住了。  
他从来没见过这样的绿谷出久。  
在他的印象里，绿谷出久从小到大都是他的小跟班，眼神清亮，有着一张圆圆的娃娃脸，眼里满满都是他。  
可眼前的绿谷出久，笑容诡异，眼神里没有了往日的光，简直就像个被人操控的傀儡。  
爆豪胜己注意到他皮肤上有蓝色的纹路以及后颈上散发出的蓝光，在接近黄昏的废墟里，显得分外普通。  
他试着开口，却发现自己嗓子生疼：“....废久？”  
之前绿谷出久总是给他倒满一杯水，然后逼他喝，还扬言这对身体有好处，但在他和绿谷出久冷战的时期里，对方给他倒水他也不理会。  
爆豪胜己这才体会到喝水对嗓子的润滑是有多重要，可是之前那个给自己倒水的家伙，成了眼前这副模样。  
绿谷出久笑得满脸天真：“小胜，小胜你看，这个地方是不是很漂亮？都是我做的，小胜也会为我感到开心的吧————”  
说着说着，他又突然转换成哭脸的样子：“对不起，对不起小胜，我不是故意要骗你的，我也不想把这里毁掉...杀了我吧，小胜，杀了我吧...”  
“我真的好痛苦啊小胜...我控制不了我自己...小胜，我好难过，我真的好难过，你杀了我吧...反正小胜以后也不想见到我，干脆杀了我好了————”  
绿谷出久好像是用自己的理智在和他后颈上的芯片做着斗争，一会清醒着说出“杀了我吧”这种话，一会又用着OFA的力量挥拳砸向废墟，让他的手上更加惨不忍睹。  
爆豪胜己只觉得自己的心被扎了一刀似的，仿佛正在受难的不是绿谷出久，而是他自己。他冲上去，企图控制住绿谷出久，却被对方带着OFA电流的一脚给踢到半陷进墙里。  
爆豪胜己艰难地从喉咙咳出一口血，对方回击他的时候他毫无防备，所以才会被轻易地踢中，若是平时对上普通的敌人，他早就避开并且找我予于一个爆破作为回击了。  
但是..为什么他会毫无防备？  
因为对方是废久吗？  
爆豪胜己对于心中的这个想法感到莫名的恐慌，他努力把正在发狂的绿谷出久想象成敌人，擦擦自己身上的灰，然后继续冲上去企图制止绿谷出久。  
绿谷出久现在已经完全失去了理智，之前还能辨别出爆豪胜己而停止自己的行为来说出一些莫名其妙的话，此刻他却完全一言不发，面无表情，像个人偶一般使用着OFA，无差别地对面前的人攻击。  
哪怕他面前的人是自己暗恋多年的幼驯染。  
绿谷出久被控制后的攻击并不灵活，爆豪胜己很容易就能避开，一拳下去，爆豪胜己身边的墙裂了开来，而爆豪胜己借着手中爆破的推力，直接翻了个身绕到了绿谷出久的背后，给了绿谷出久一个爆破。  
绿谷出久后背的战斗服已经完全烂了，露出鲜血淋漓的后背，他的身上几乎已经没有一块好肉了，爆豪胜己只能放弃强行将他打趴下的策略，试图制止住他。  
绿谷出久却仿佛感觉不到疼痛，他的全身被OFA的绿色电流覆盖着，一拳拳砸向废墟，在爆豪胜己靠近时就改攻击为爆豪胜己。  
爆豪胜己怀疑可能再这样下去，绿谷出久就得上街杀人了。  
旁边已经有群众开始围观起来，如果绿谷出久发狂的事情被媒体报道出来，那以后他的名声该怎么办？  
废久会被唾弃，被辱骂，被怀疑，人们会说像他这样的人不配做和平的象征，不配接替欧尔迈特的职位。  
那废久听到这些话会怎么想？废久一定会很难受，以他那懦弱的性子，他只会一个人默默躲起来抹眼泪。  
爆豪胜己不敢想象，于是他立刻赶开了准备围观的人们，生硬地告诉他们“老子和Deku只是在切磋”就强行用爆破的个性封锁了现场。  
绿谷出久还在发狂，爆豪胜己趁他不备，借着爆破的冲击力一跃而起，死死抱住了绿谷出久，把他摁倒在地上。  
这还是他和废久闹别扭后的第一个拥抱呢，爆豪胜己突然心想。  
绿谷出久的全身都被爆豪胜己压住了，他没办法使出个性，只能用蛮力一拳砸向爆豪胜己的小腹，毕竟也是从国中时期锻炼到现在的职业英雄，绿谷出久的力气也不会小到哪去，爆豪胜己被打得再次喷了口血到绿谷出久脸上。  
“你他妈给老子醒醒！发什么疯！”爆豪胜己怒吼着，回砸了一拳给绿谷出久，绿谷出久的身子突然僵住了。  
爆豪胜己说不清自己现在是什么心情，他又愤怒又委屈，等到他反应过来时，绿谷出久已经不再挣扎了，他直愣愣地盯着爆豪胜己。  
爆豪胜己才发现自己哭了，他的眼泪一滴滴流在绿谷出久的脸上，在绿谷出久满是伤痕的脸上汇聚成一条小河。  
突然，绿谷出久回抱住了爆豪胜己，爆豪胜己发现他的眼睛又恢复成了之前的清澈与明亮，像是两只祖母绿的宝石在发光。  
此刻，那双眼睛里倒映出自己流泪的狼狈样子。  
绿谷出久的声音很轻，带着一丝不确定与欣喜若狂。  
他问。  
“...小胜？”

14  
　　  
Le mensonge pousse des fleurs  
谎言的藜刺生长出花  
Le rouge du sang brille dans le soleil  
血红在朝阳中生长出花  
Et j 'ai cueilli des fleurs rouges  
而我采下了鲜红的花  
A l 'amour que j' ai trompé  
赠给被我欺骗的恋人啊  
Comme des pierres précieuses sur la poussière.  
像宝石沾上尘埃  
Est - ce que tu m 'aimeras moins fort  
你是否会减少对我炽热的爱  
Mon amour  
我亲爱的恋人啊  
Ne vous retournez pas. Poussez - moi.  
请别转身推开我  
Parce que je t 'aime aussi.  
因为我也深爱着你啊

　　绿谷出久突然轻轻唱了起来，他目不转睛地盯着爆豪胜己赤红色的眼眸，看着对方的瞳孔慢慢缩小，然后笑着捧住爆豪胜己沾满灰尘和血迹的脸。  
　　绿谷出久想开口说些什么，却引来一阵剧烈的咳嗽，惊得爆豪胜己不自觉就握紧了掐在他肩上的手。  
　　绿谷出久疼得“嘶”了一声，却还是没有把自己的手从爆豪胜己的手里抽出来————他不舍得。  
　　他做梦都想要被对方这样紧紧握住手，两个人可以单独相处，哪怕是在充满硝烟的战场，他也愿意。

　　绿谷出久另一只手慢慢捧住爆豪胜己的脸，他和对方就这样静静对视着，绿谷出久的声音很小，很轻，却足以让对方听的清清楚楚———  
　　“小胜...对不起。”  
　　绿谷出久说。  
　　爆豪胜己死死地把头低下去，不让绿谷出久看见他此刻的表情，可是绿谷出久却感觉像下雨了，不然为什么会有水滴在他的脸上？  
　　爆豪胜己只觉得自己丢人，他自从出生以来，就从来没有掉过眼泪，小时候被石头绊倒了，狠狠摔了一跤没有哭；和别人打架的时候没有哭；淤泥事件的时候没有哭；发现绿谷出久骗他的时候，他也没有哭。  
　　可是为什么，他会面对着这样的绿谷出久，掉下了不应该掉的眼泪？  
　　我是疯了吧？他心想，但他又忍不住去想绿谷出久，他只想把对方藏起来，最好没有人记得绿谷出久，没有人知道，也没有人提起。这样绿谷出久就是他一个人的了，他不用再担心别人会把绿谷出久抢走，也不用担心绿谷出久会背叛自己。  
　　为什么我会变成这个样子？爆豪胜己曾经多次诘问自己，为什么自己会因为绿谷出久而变成这副蠢样？绿谷出久不过是一个从小就跟在他屁股后面做小跟班的废物，不过是依靠了别人的个性来长大的，他凭什么和自己比？  
　　废物就是废物，连这样一点小事都处理不好，也就是因为绿谷出久废物，才会中了敌联盟的诡计，自己理应把他视作一只不自量力的蝼蚁，NO.1而已，自己迟早会超越他，然后把他踩在脚底下。  
　　但是爆豪胜己问了自己一次又一次：为什么自己会那么在意这个废物的事情？为什么在他装失忆时自己要收留他？为什么要谎称他们是恋人？为什么在发现被欺骗后要生气？为什么会因为绿谷出久受伤而感到愤怒？  
　　爆豪胜己其实心里早就有答案，只是他不敢去面对，也不愿意去面对，他死活都不承认自己那份不该有的心思，他为此感到羞愧与耻辱。  
　　可毕竟是从小一起长大的幼驯染啊，相处时间久了，难免会心动吧？  
　　【不就是承认自己的感情吗？有什么难的？】看着身下努力微笑的绿谷出久，爆豪胜己自暴自弃似的想道。  
　　“小胜...你可以不用来的...”  
　　“闭嘴，废物。”爆豪胜己毫不留情地打断了他的话，然后低下头，用自己的额头抵住绿谷出久带着血迹的额头，破罐子破摔地说道：“喂，废久，”  
　　“老子喜欢你。”  
　　“是想和你结婚的那种。”  
　　绿谷出久愣住了。  
　　这样的场景曾经出现在他缠绵悱恻的梦里无数次，在梦里，爆豪胜己一边吻他一边说喜欢他，而绿谷出久每次都是在开心到想要回应一个“我也喜欢你”的时候醒来。  
　　醒来后的绿谷出久只能拖着自己失落的心情，换掉沾满了粘稠液体的内裤，然后在上学的时候企图能和自己的幼驯染多说上一句话。  
　　只是一句话也好。  
　　但现在这样梦里的场景出现在了绿谷出久的眼前，使他诚惶诚恐又受宠若惊，绿谷出久脸上勉强保持的微笑忘了褪去，就已经呆住了，他试图说些什么：“小胜...我...我..你...我也...”  
　　爆豪胜己却不给他解释的机会，直接就贴着额头给了他一个吻。  
　　爆豪胜己轻轻闭上眼睛，绿谷出久可以看见他的睫毛很长，像碟翼一般，墁慢凑上来，然后他就感觉到嘴唇被贴上了一个温凉的东西：他被爆豪胜己吻住了。这是一个极其温柔又青涩小心的吻，生怕对方受到惊吓而逃跑，却又恋恋不舍地想将对方挽留，再做深一步，再慢墁堵住对方的去路。  
　　这个吻不像以前一般带着嚣张与占有，而是轻柔的、小心的，像是在呵护自己心尖上的宝藏。  
　　绿谷出久只感觉自己彻底呆住了，而在爆豪胜己慢慢放开他的时候，他的大脑又突然开始抽痛———他后颈的芯片又开始发作了。  
　　这次爆豪胜己吃了教训，灵活了许多，很快就将绿谷出久极其小心地放在一个比较干净的地方，然后做好了战斗准备。  
　　绿谷出久正在努力和芯片做着斗争，他的身体会突然抽搐，活活像一条脱了水的鱼，在不停挣扎着，而绿谷出久脑子里最后一幕场景就是爆豪胜己走了过来，在他额头上轻轻吻了一下，然后给了他一个手刀。  
　　绿谷出久在昏迷前还迷糊地想着“能被小胜抱回去，真的是做梦一样的事情了。  
　　然而爆豪胜己同志却从来不给他做梦的时间。  
　绿谷出久睁开眼，入目就是雪白的天花板，被褥以及一只正坐在椅子上睡午觉的爆豪胜己。他被消毒水的气味刺激得有些不适应，轻轻咳嗽着。  
　　但爆豪胜己明显被他的咳嗽声惊醒了。爆豪胜己身上大大小小的伤口都得到了包扎，此刻他穿着有些破掉的战斗服，明显能看出是因为要守着绿谷出久而不肯回家换衣服。  
　　看见绿谷出久醒了，爆豪胜己先是身体无意识地站了起来，正欲开口说些什么，却又强行把自己摁坐下了，他有些别扭地把头转开，生硬地问绿谷出口：“废久就是废久，受个小伤就得住医院，真是娇气死了。”  
　　明明是讽刺人的语气，绿谷出久却听出了一些藏在里面的关心，于是他笑着挠挠自己的乱蓬蓬的头发，轻声说：“小胜当时和我说的话...是真的吗？”  
　　爆豪胜己的耳根明显红了，但他还是强行不去看绿谷出久，像个小孩子一样闹着别扭：“老子说什么了？是你耳朵瞎了听错了，没这回事。”  
　　“可是我明明听见小胜说喜————”  
　　“你这废物吵死了！养病就好好养病！哪来那么多废话———给老子老实坐着！老子去给你削苹果！”  
　　“可是我不吃苹果...”  
　　“你少啰嗦！老子给你做什么你就得吃什么！”  
　　爆豪胜己说完就气冲冲走出了单人病房，绿谷出久一个人抓着雪白的被褥笑出了声。


End file.
